1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an optical fiber assembly, and particularly to an optical fiber connector, an optical fiber adapter, and a waterproof optical fiber assembly using the optical fiber connector and the optical fiber adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fiber to the home (FTTH) becomes more and more used in the communications field, many waterproof optical fiber assemblies are used for connecting optical fiber cables in an outdoor environment where dust, moisture/humidity or other contaminants exist. A typical waterproof optical fiber connector includes a waterproof case. The waterproof case makes the optical fiber connector to be difficult to assemble and disassemble on an optical fiber adapter.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.